BB and Foxy
by Delicatelysaltybeliever
Summary: BB is lonely , he has not much to do at night than talking to his friends , but now , Foxy got up and they became best friends.
1. Chapter 1

In the outside , the animatronics are playing kickball . BB is sitting on the bench , depressed while the animatronics are playing kickball . BB sighs and the ball rolls toward him.

"Hey , BB! Kick it over! Come on , dude!" said Toy Bonnie , excited. BB kicks the ball as he was asked for , and they continue to play. BB sighs again and walks away depressed.

Meanwhile , Puppet drinks some tea. Suddenly , he noticed the upset BB.

"Hey BB. What's wrong?" Asked Puppet.

"Oh... nothing." responded BB , looking down.

"Aw , come on. You can tell me . We're friends." said Puppet , putting his hand on BB's shoulder.

"Looks like someone doesn't need me anymore." said BB.

"Oh , BB , you're wrong! They like you!"

"My friends likes me. But some people... hates me." said BB , looking down.

"Don't notice them . They think you are a loser. But we likes you because you're just you." said Puppet.

BB decides to go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza . As he walks to game area , he met JJ.

"Hi BB!" said JJ , smiling.

"Hey."

"Why are you so...depressed?"

"It's because nobody doesn't like me!"

"Uh...BB? I think you're wrong. Not all people hates you."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me , why are you not the hater , just like me?"

"BB , you're not a hater. You're not a hater! Well , it's because people thinks I'm a cute little girl!"

"I'll show them who is the boss! I'll show them that I'm not a hater!" said BB , and goes to show stage .

BB puts down a plate of cookies and uses the remote to switch on the TV. He taps several times but nothing happens , he holds up the remote and sees the battery compartment is empty and then he sees some batteries on the table.

"Hmmmm..."

BB starts throwing batteries at the TV until the screen breaks.

"Hmmmm..."

BB starts pounding the TV then looks down at the wire connected to the TV.

"Hmmmm..."

BB uses a chainsaw and cuts a hole to the backyard then looks at the satellite dish.

"Hmmmm..."

BB tries to jump up to the satellite dish several times then he sees a ladder behind him.

"Hmmmm..."

BB uses the ladder to smash the satellite dish several times , and goes back inside to check on the TV , which is of course still off.

"Hmmmm!"

BB goes to the kitchen and takes everything out of a drawer and sees a TV repair card , some forks and tape.

"Hmmmm..."

BB goes back to the backyard and uses the tape and forks to climb to the roof then throws the batteries at the satellite dish , one of the batteries hit him , causing him to fall of the roof , as the satellite dish was able to fall straight onto his face , Puppet uses his magic powers to put the satellite dish back where was.

"Oh my goodness! BB , are you ok?" asked Puppet , worried.

"Ugh , I'm...I'm okay..." responded BB , looking down. BB goes back inside and this time , he met with Foxy.

"Ahoy there , matey!" said Foxy.

"Hi Foxy."

"Oi , are ye okay , buddy?"

"Yes. Foxy , I have a question ."

"Aye! Ye can ask me anything!"

"We're friends , right ?"

"Of course we're friends! Yer my best matey!"

"Really?" BB gives a smiley face red balloon to Foxy.

"A balloon? Fer me? Thanks! I'll keep it." said Foxy , smiling and left.

BB smiles for a moment and goes to game are full of happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"JJ!" exclaimed BB , full of joy.

"BB? What's wrong?" asked JJ , confused.

"I just befriend with Foxy!" explained BB , smiling.

"Oh! Well , congratulations , BB. I told you you're not the hater." said JJ.

"You're right!" Suddenly , Puppet appears.

"Hello there! What are you talking about?" asked Puppet , with a gentle face.

"BB befriends with Foxy , Puppet!" explained JJ.

"Aww , how wonderful!"

Later , BB decides to make a scooter-riding. He puts the helmet on his head and ... he goes. As he makes the riding , Foxy appears running next to him.

"(sips) Nice moves , kid" said Foxy , then he runs way. Suddenly , BB stops from riding.

"Nice moves? Foxy thinks I've got-" BB jumps , then falls to the floor.

"...nice moves!"

"...Then , all of sudden , I'm airborne! And Foxy looks over and was like "Nice moves , kid." " Said BB , excited.

"Woooow. He really said that?" Asked JJ.

"Yeah. He is the coolest animatronic in the world!" said BB.

"Then... why don't you go to him and talk to him!" intervenes JJ.

"That's a great idea!" Then, BB goes to find Foxy. Foxy was nowhere to be found.

"Foxy? Foxy , where are you? FOXY!" Foxy heard BB's call and runs faster and stops in front of him.

"BB? Did ye callin' me?" asked Foxy.

"Yes! I just wanted to say that you... you..." BB tries to say something , but he doesn't want to see Foxy how he's embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"I JUST WANTED THAT YOU ARE THE COOLEST , FOXY!" yelled BB.

"Oh my god...Oh well , thanks , matey." said Foxy , petting BB's head.

"Foxy...thank you." said BB with an embarrassed smile.

"No problem , buddy."

"Anyway , can we play something together , later? Please?"

"Aye!"

"Yay! I'm so happy now!"

Meanwhile , JJ and Puppet were talking in the prize corner.

"I'm so glad that BB and Foxy are best friends!" said JJ , smiling.

"Me too , darling! BB likes him , and Foxy likes him." intervenes Puppet.

"I wonder if they get along." said JJ.

"Don't worry , darling. They'll be along , soon."

"I think you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Later , JJ tries to find BB , until she found him at game area.

"So , BB. Tell me your relationship with Foxy." said JJ , smiling.

"It's great! We get along very well!" said BB , excited.

"That's great to hear that!"

"I can't wait Foxy to come and play together!" said BB.

"Don't worry , I'm sure he will come." said JJ.

"I'm going to make a drawing with me and Foxy."

Meanwhile , BB goes to make a drawing with him and Foxy. As he draw him , Toy Freddy appears , very happy.

"Hello , BB!" greets Toy Freddy , excited.

"AH! Toy Freddy? I didn't know that you are here." said BB.

"Sorry! Anyway , what are you doing there?" asked Toy Freddy , playfully.

"I draw a drawing." responded BB.

"Oooh!"

"This drawing including me and Foxy."

"Well , I'm gonna tell Foxy about this!" Toy Freddy goes to find Foxy , but Foxy was nowhere to be found.

"Foxy! Where are you? BB draw a drawing with you and he!" yelled Toy Freddy. There was no response from Foxy.

"Foxy? ... Where he could be?" asked Toy Freddy , himself. Suddenly , Mangle climbed the ceiling , hanging Toy Freddy.

"Mangle! I have a question! Do you know where Foxy is?" asked Toy Freddy , smiling.

"Why did you ask that?" Asked Mangle , confused.

"It's because , BB draw a drawing with Foxy and him. They're really good friends." explained , Toy Freddy. Mangle stared at him , not knowing what to do.

"Oh well , Foxy is in parts/service , sleeping." She said.

"Then I must go and wake him up!"

"Wait , you shouldn't..." Toy Freddy ignored her and runs to parts/service. He decides to wake Foxy , with a megaphone.

"WAKE UP , FOXY! I HAVE GOOD NEWS TO YOU!" yelled Toy Freddy. Foxy , quickly wakes up and jumps up to the ceiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Foxy. He descends from ceiling.

"Why did ye do that , lad?" asked Foxy , confused.

"BB drew a drawing with you and him." said Toy Freddy , smiling

"A drawing? Really?" asked Foxy.

"Yes! Come with me!" Later , BB finishes his drawing , then Foxy and Toy Freddy arrives.

"Foxy! I was just looking for you! Look! I drew this for our friendship!" said BB , showing him the drawing.

"Aw , it's nice ,BB." said Foxy , smiling.

"Do you want to keep it?" asked BB , excited.

"Aye! I want t' keep it! To remember our friendship." said Foxy , putting his hand on BB's shoulder.

"Yay! Now that you're here , are you ready to play some games?" asked BB.

"Aye!"

"I'll leave you two alone. If you need me , I'm in parts/service!" said Toy Freddy , smiling and leave the show stage.


	4. Chapter 4

In the show stage , BB and Foxy are holding a game cartridge.

"Look BB. We waited more than seven months fer this." said Foxy , staring at cartridge.

"I know! We waited so long , I had time to fly." said BB.

"Huh?" BB shows to Foxy that he can fly , with the help of the propeller on his hat.

"Whoa. Nice." said Foxy , smiling.

"Thanks. Come on! Put the game on!" said BB , flying down and shouting at Foxy in excitement.

"Okay okay. Let's do this!"

Later , after he puts the game on , BB and Foxy are playing Kebab Fighter against each other.

"I love this game , it's so much fun!" said BB , smiling.

"Aye! Hey , ye know what else will be fun? When we were stuck in the bathroom together and I was gonna tell ye that secret!" said Foxy.

"Yeah , that will be fun." intervenes BB.

"Do ye have a secret?"

"Nah , let's just play instead."

"Yeah , let's just play..."

Foxy's character starts hitting BB's character consecutively , without BB being able to block any.

"Wow , you're pretty good at this." said BB , astonished.

Foxy rapidly spams the controller. His character knocks out BB's. "End it" appears on the screen while Foxy's character spawns a large mallet. The character then proceeds to smash BB's character into the ground. "Foxy Wins" is displayed on the screen , ending the game. Suddenly , Foxy's character starts repetitively smashing BB's character uncontrollably with the mallet. Foxy is angrily hitting the buttons on his controller , while BB looks wide-eyed at the screen , then at Foxy.

Later , BB and Foxy are in the backyard throwing , a frisbee at each other.

"Hey buddy , can ye do this?" asked Foxy , making his "tail" go in and out of his mouth.

"No. But can you do this?" asked BB , stretching his arms and his legs grow shorter.

"Not bad. But can ye do this ?" asked Foxy , "standing" with his "tail".

"Not bad , but can you do this?" asked BB , making his lips larger and smacks them.

"Nay. But how about this?" asked Foxy , burrowing his head into the ground. It reappears behind a fence.

"How about this?" BB flaps his buttocks repeatedly.

"Yeah!? Well can ye fit yer whole arm in yer mouth?" Foxy fits hole arm in mouth.

"I can fit two and a leg!" BB fits both arms and a leg in mouth.

"How 'bout this?" Foxy fits torso in mouth.

"How about this?" BB fits all limbs in mouth.

Eventually , both BB and Foxy swallow themselves and disappear into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

BB and Foxy are eating lunch at the table.

"Food Fight!" said BB and Foxy.

They turn the camera in black and white and one of their food bowls are shown as a battleground. In one side there are peas , and in the other sweet corn kernels.

"Pea squadron , we have visual on our carrot target." said BB , in walkie-talkie static.

"General Support talking , ye have permission t' move in!" said Foxy , in walkie-talkie static.

"Wait! There's a patrol unit of sweet corn!" said BB , in walkie-talkie static.

The corn and peas in the food bowl move against each other , and start "killing" (or rather , popping) each other.

"They are popping! I repeat , they are popping! We're still in mor-"

"This is sector four. Ye have ten seconds before sausage airstrike. That's ten seconds..." said Foxy , in walkie-talkie static.

"No , wait sir! There are peas still in their pod!" said BB , in walkie-talkie static.

"-Five seconds..."

"Abort! Abort!"

A sausage is dropped , it lowly falls down on the "battleground".

"Four..."

"I said abort!"

"Three..." The surviving peas "run" around the food bowl.

"Two...one..."

The sausage hits the carrot , and explodes. BB and Foxy looking sadly at a food bowl full of mashed up food with vegetables.

"That was not fun as I thought it would be." Said Foxy , sorrowfully.

"I think I've lost my appetite." said BB , sorrowfully. BB and Foxy starts hugging each other.

Meanwhile , Foxy was already to go to parts/service , but he met with the manager.

"Oh. Hello Foxy." said manger , not knowing what to do.

"Ahoy there!"

"I heard that you get along with BB , am I right?"

"Aye! Why?"

"It's because... I have bad news for him..."

"What? What is it? Is it something wrong?"

"(sigh) The engineers are gonna take BB away..."

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Because BB is too old-fashioned and the kids won't like him..."

" **WHAT?!** What is wrong with their minds?! BB is my best friend and they'll never take him away!"

"I know that you're mad at them but..." Foxy ignored him and he runs to show stage. He sit down on stage , angrily. Suddenly , JJ and Puppet appears.

"What's wrong Foxy?" asked JJ.

"I just met with the manager." responded Foxy.

"And what did he tell you?" asked Puppet.

"He said that the engineers are gonna take him away." said Foxy. JJ and Puppet looked shocked each other.

"Are you serious? He just got here." said Puppet , shocked.

"Why would they do that?" asked JJ , worried.

"The manager said the engineers think BB is too old-fashioned and the kids won't like him. What garbage is that?!"

"Oh no. You don't think they're gonna take him to the dump , do you?" asked JJ , worried.

"(sigh) I don't know." responded Foxy , looking down.

"Foxy , you've got to fight for your friend. Friendship is one of the most important things in this world." said Puppet , putting his hand on Foxy's shoulder.

"Yer right , lad. I'm gonna stop them."

"You better act fast , they're taking him away!" said JJ , pointing at the engineers carrying BB.

Foxy runs faster to the engineers.

"HEY! Put. the. kid. DOWN!" yelled Foxy.

"No way. This worthless hunk of junk is going to the dump." said the first engineer.

"Ye can't do this!" said Foxy.

"We're sorry. But the kids will hate him , so he must go the the dump." said the second engineer.

"Don't force me to use THIS!" yelled Foxy , showing to the two engineers his hook.

"Sorry. He must go to the dump." said the first engineer.

"Fine. Ye asked fer it." Foxy starts to scratch the first engineer with his hook. The second looked shocked at the first and puts BB down.

"AAAAAAH! He scratched me!" yelled the first engineer and runs away.

"You know what? We changed our mind. BB can stay here." said the second engineer and runs.

"Ye dare to doubt the PIRATE FOX!" said Foxy. BB realized that he was saved by Foxy.

"BB? Are ye okay , buddy?" asked Foxy.

"Ugh...I'm okay. Foxy , thanks for saving me from those guys." said BB. BB and Foxy hugging each other again. Suddenly , JJ and Puppet appears.

"Foxy? Did you saved BB?" asked JJ.

"Aye. Let's go to play together , buddy." said Foxy.

And then , BB and Foxy goes outside , holding hands.


End file.
